


Time After Time

by Jupjami



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupjami/pseuds/Jupjami
Summary: Grovyle thought his life would end as the past was changed, but instead he found himself lost in a forest, and as a Treecko, no less! Watch as the deuteragonist becomes the main character in this retelling of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon!
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle & Numera | Goomy (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Juptile | Grovyle & Partner Pokemon (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Those That Have Come to the Present

_…is that the legendary Rayquaza?_

_I’ve heard of him before, but this is the first time I’ve seen him;_

_He’s really as intimidating as they say…_

_But why is he down here in the stratosphere? I thought the ozone layer was his domain…_

_The last time this occured… something odd must be happening to this planet…_

_Finally! I finally found you!_

_I came here just to get you back, y’know?_

_I know it’s rude of me to suddenly barge in like this, but we really need you!_

_Please come… and lend us your strength…_

_**Grovyle!**_

“…gah!”

I stood up with a start, shaking my head from that dream I had. “Did… did someone call me?” I murmured, before everything suddenly rushed back to me. _The mission, my partner, time travel; the Time Gears, going back to the future…_

“Vast Ice Mountain… Dialga!” I shot forward, before losing my balance and fulling. “Urgh… what?” That hurt… why does everything feel strange?

Looking around, I noticed a nearby pond and suddenly felt how dehydrated I was. Arceus, how long was I out for? Better yet, why am I still alive?!

That last thought remained on my mind as I walked to the pond and looked at the reflection of a Treecko…

_No way…_

“What the fuck!?” I cursed, unpleased with this turn of events. After taking a gulp of fresh water, I checked my HUD – such a useful tool in this world, being able to view one’s stats and moves – I nearly groaned at the sight.

**_Species:_ ** _Treecko; **Ability:** Overgrow; **Level:** 5_

**_Moves:_ ** _Quick Attack (Lv. 1), Leer (Lv. 1), Dragon Breath (Lv. 1), Absorb (Lv. 1)_

**_Stats:_ ** _38 HP, 6 ATK, 8 SPA, 6 DEF, 6 SPD, 10 SPE_

“So I’m back to square one, just great!” I muttered in despair. It took me years of training in the Dark Future to reach the level I was back then, and now…! At least I still have my egg move, so I’m not completely vulnerable here… wherever this place is.

Come to think of it, my surroundings are strange, too. Everything’s so vibrant and full of life, like when I had gone to the past… Wait, did I? Am I in the past right now? How about Celebi and Dusknoir-

“If I’m still alive, then they might be too…!” Yes, that must be the case! Somehow, we weren’t erased from the future!

Apparently I was being too loud though, as I was suddenly surrounded by a group of strange brown Pokémon.

“Beehem, beehem…” they droned as the spots on their hands began blinking.

I too, blinked, though for another reason. _Strange creatures, Beehem, they said? They don’t speak, as if they’re dungeon-dwellers… So I must be in a dungeon, then._

That must’ve been the case, as the Beehem began to attack me. I yelped as my low level meant those attacks _stung_ , which meant the only option was to retreat.

Catching my breath as I continued to flee from my odd attackers, I saw another Pokémon strolling placidly. Despite my wariness I decided to run toward him; and fair enough, the Nuzleaf seemed to be an explorer.

“Huh? A Treecko?” the middle evolution (now isn’t that just a slap to the face) wondered, before adopting a worried expression. “What’s wrong? Why’re ya in a fuss just now?”

“Strange Pokémon… chasing me…” I heaved as the concerned Pokémon held me by the shoulder.

“Oi oi, just calm down and rest a bit,” the Nuzleaf declared as he looked back the way I came. His eyes suddenly widened, and his shout told me that the Beehem have caught up.

Quickly I grabbed his hand, and with a sudden gush of strength I was able to pull my companion just in time to avoid getting hit by a Tackle. I began to run, still holding on to the Nuzleaf’s hand, as I saw an entrance up ahead.

“Ain’t that a mystery dungeon up ahead?” So this place wasn’t a dungeon after all… “Well, there ain’t anywhere else to go!” the other grass-type said, falling into step with me.

“Y’know, for a kid, yer not too bad at this stuff,” the Nuzleaf remarked as we took a momentary break from running. _Probably because I tend to use Quick Attack instead of feinting like he advised…_

“Beginner’s luck, I guess,” I shrugged, not really wanting to delve into the confusion of time travel to a random stranger.

“Yeah maybe…” the explorer trailed off, before glaring at me accusingly. “What are those Beeheyem followin’ ya for? Did’ya cause some trouble or somethin’? Why, yer childish pranks even got me caught up in this, I reckon!”

 _Do I look like a child- no wait, I’m still a Treecko, I probably do…_ “I didn’t even _know_ those Pokémon existed before they decided to attack me for no reason!” I retorted, before hearing the beeping sound which I came to identify as how said Pokémon talk. “Shit, we gotta run again!”

“Oi, watch that mouth of yers, kid!” _I’m not a kid!_ I lamented.

“I think we finally lost ‘em,” I muttered as we finally reached the end of the dungeon.

“Whoo-ee, I sure am beat!” the Pokémon beside me declared, before turning to me with an angry glare again. “Ya sure did drag me into one fine mess! And I didn’t have anythin’ to do ‘bout it this time!”

 _This time?_ I deadpanned, as the he continued talking. “But I guess I can forgive ya for now, us bein’ alright and all…”

“Yeah, thank you for your help!” I said, then I ducked my head in gratitude as I saw Team PokéPals do once or twice before. Gods, I actually miss those troublemakers! Hm, since I’m apparently in the past now, I could pay them a visit…

Looking back up, I noticed the explorer seemed surpised for some reason.

“That gesture… yer from the Eastern Continents, aren’t ya, kid?” the Nuzleaf declared, though with a more exasperated look on his face. “Darn it, can’t hardly leave no youngster like you go walkin’ around in a strange new place; ya don’t even know how ya got here, I reckon!” he ranted, while I bristled at being called a child _again!_ “Why, them Beeheyem might even come and attack ya at any moment! I calculate I’m plumb outta options. You could come to my place… I’m sure I would appreciate it, if you’d come along and stay with me…”

The strange desperation at the end aside, I perked up at the proposition. I had originally planned to continue wandering around and training myself, but having a roof over one’s head? Hell yeah!

Nodding in agreement, I quickly extended my thanks. “I’m grateful, kind sir!” I declared, the grass-type looking flustered by the praise.

“Y-yeah, it’s nothin’ at all!” he stammered, before pointing to the road ahead of us. “My village is over yonder; it’s a fair bit of a walk, so I reckon we might oughta get moving! Better stick real close to me, and don’t go gettin’ lost!”

Chuckling good-naturedly at the warning (years of being a fugitive made me quite good at directions), I followed the Nuzleaf who was leading the way. Walking along the open road, seeing once more the sun shining bright in the beautiful blue sky, I can tell.

This is going to be a great adventure.


	2. That Pesky Pikachu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious protagonist, meet annoying partner.

“Well, here we are, I reckon!”

Serene Village was a town by a small nook of a lake within the interior of L’Eau, the name of the continent. According to Nuzleaf, L’Eau sits at the centre of the world, with two continents each to the west and east. He said that I probably came from Cache or Kouza, not that I even heard of those names before; plus the Dark Future only had one main island so I really could care less about continents…

Anyway, Serene Village reminds me of Treasure Town… quaint and festive, it even has its own Kecleon Shop! The explorer must’ve seen the look on my face, since he smiled proudly.

“It sure is somethin’, huh? C’mon, there’s only a little ways to go!” he said.

A rumble escaped my throat as I rested my head on a small couch. Make no mistake, I’m quite used to sleeping in the wilderness; trees especially are great as both a resting area and lookout spot. Still, nothing compares to the softness of a haybale, and travelling for two days in a new (or is it old?) body does take a toll on you.

“Ya can bunk on this room for now; it may not seem like much, but take it as you will,” Nuzleaf said, snickering at my obvious contentment. Turning to the Pokémon, I couldn’t help but feel indebted to him. He could’ve left me with the Beeheyem, and he didn’t have to take me with him – I could’ve fended for myself from then, I’ve been doing so my whole life – but he did, and I’m grateful.

“And for the rest of it… what do ya reckon yer gonna do?” he asked, making me ponder for a moment. On one hand, I really want to see Celebi, Dusknoir and the Guild again; on the other hand, leaving would be insensitive of me, with all the help I’ve been given…

 _The choice is obvious, isn’t it?_ “I think I’ll be staying in the village for a while,” I declared.

The explorer looked at me in approval (and is that relief?), smiling happily. “Yeah, that sounds good! I wouldn’t tell the other folks in the village ‘bout the Beeheyem, though, might scare ‘em off.”

I inwardly cackled. Scaring people was a specialty of mine, after all!

“And lessee… that’s right! You’re about school age from the looks of you…” I twitched at the word. “So I reckon I should get ya enrolled at the village school; people’ll wonder more about you if ya aren’t goin’ to school at yer age…”

My old partner used to regale me of tales regarding school. From what I could tell, it was a place where children come together during the day to learn about different subjects, from History to Science. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.

“So let's just agree that you’ll go to school for the time bein', all right? I reckon I'll go and get that all took care of right away,” Nuzleaf declared. I nodded, watching him as he left the house with some warnings I may have ignored in favour of checking my HUD.

**_Species:_ ** _Treecko; **Ability:** Overgrow; **Level:** 6_

**_Moves:_ ** _Quick Attack (Lv. 2), Leer (Lv. 1), Dragon Breath (Lv. 1), Absorb (Lv. 1)_

**_Stats:_ ** _41 HP, 12 ATK, 15 SPA, 11 DEF, 12 SPD, 17 SPE_

“Turns out spamming Quick Attack back then worked out after all,” I mused, before frowning at my other stats. “Damn, I need to get my hands on some Protein, maybe Iron and Zinc too…” By some cursed luck, the Treecko evolution line has better physical moves but higher hereditary Special Attack. We chanced upon a stash of Vitamins in the Dark Future, but I don’t think I’ll be that lucky this time.

A silent rustle broke me out of my thoughts, and I stopped looking at my HUD to find… nothing. _Huh, I could’ve sworn I heard something…_

Shrugging, I went back to analysing my skillset. “I should probably stave off evolution ‘til I can get a better Drain move.” In long dungeons, Mega Drain in particular is a life-saver when one has low HP or no food items. “I’d need Calcium for that, too-“

Another rustle. I sighed, glaring at the front door. As much as I’d love to stay in this soft, comfortable couch, I can’t let my guard down. _Negligence leads to death, after all…_

“I called it!”

“Eh?” I found myself face-to-face with an excited-looking Pikachu. I can tell this is gonna be one of those annoying types.

“I knew my eyes weren’t playing tricks on me! I totally saw you entering the house with Mr. Nuzleaf back then!” the Pikachu exclaimed, a shit-eating grin on his face. Before I could get a word in for a response, he quickly continued. “Where are you from? What’s yer name? Are you Mr. Nuzleaf’s secret lovechild?”

“Wait, _what_.” The last statement took me for a spin. _Lovechild? What does that even mean!?_

“Nevermind that, I’m Sparks! I’m your new next-door neighbour!” _Oh, the horror._ “I live by that house o’er there, with my pops!”

“Good to know,” I said blandly. Gods, he’s even more talkative than my old partner! Also, why is he staring at me like that?

“You’re seriously not Mr. Nuzleaf’s kid, are ya?” _I’m not, retard!_

“What did’ya say your name was?” the Pikachu asked, not really looking as he dragged me along to see the rest of the village. “Oh wait, did I ask you that already? No, I didn’t ask you, didn’t I!”

 _How can someone look that happy admitting he made a mistake?_ My eye twitched as I deigned to answer. “Call me Jup, I guess…” We really didn’t have the need for proper names, since our species were rare in the area. Still, Celebi and the others liked to give us nicknames, and I got the unfortunate moniker of Jup-chan.

“Well nice to meet ya, Jup!” the rodent grinned. “Heh, sorry I went and asked and didn’t even give ya a chance to answer!”

 _Arceus bless my soul…_ I had thought as the electric-type gained a contemplative look. “Hm, ‘what an annoying Pikachu’, you’re totally thinking that right now, yeah?” he cheered ( _why is he so bloody pleased about that!?_ ). “Well quit it, sheesh! Gimme a break, ya old Tauros! See what I did there? A lil’ joke? Bwhahaha!” I literally don’t know what to say…

“Which leads us to… ta-dah!” Sparks shouted, gesturing around a square which I hadn’t noticed we arrived in from all the talking the Pikachu did. For a pesky rodent, he’s pretty good at keeping on track. “Here she is, Serene Village! And this here is her heart, the plaza!”

The square was quite spacious and open, with a great view of the nearby lake (Treasure Town was on a cliff near the sea, kinda similar, but different). Pokémon of all kinds were merrily talking to each other, and the Kecleon was selling his wares to a turtle-like Pokémon.

“It may not look like much, but we got most of the basic facilities here!” the mouse continued, pointing a box near the store. “Over there you have your Deposit Box, y’know, where you deposit your items and Poké – and take ‘em out again later!” _So it’s both a bank and a Kangaskhan stone… quite useful._

“And there’s Kecleon’s shop, you can buy all sorts of items there! It’s probably too much to take in all at once, so I’ll tell ya about each facility in turn!” the Pikachu declared, looking around. “Let’s see, here we have-“

“There you are, you brat!”

The rodent stiffened, turning around to look at an angry-looking Lombre. “Eep, Mr. Lombre! Heheh, how are you doin’?” he chuckled nervously.

“So this is where you’ve been, you pesky rat! You’re the one who trampled all over my lotus pond, didn’t you?” the Jolly Pokémon accused, not at all looking like its namesake as it glared at the electric-type. Why am I not surprised.

“I-It wasn’t like that! I was just tryin’ to have a little adventure!” the Mouse Pokémon defended himself, albeit sloppily. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Sparks! Stop right zere!” another Pokémon shouted, a Hippopotas at that. “Jou! Jou’re ze one that went into my cave, aren’t jou? And what’s more, jou took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn’t jou?”

“N-No! I was just exploring a dungeon, and well, uh, you know how it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing one, aye?” Remember when I said I tried not to facepalm? This time I did.

The other ‘mons closing in on him, the troublemaker tried running away before he was called once again, this time by the turtle-thing. “Stop right there, Sparks!”

“P-Pops!” Sparks exclaimed. _So this is the rodent’s father… I feel sorry for the man, not gonna lie._

“Old man Carracosta!” the Lombre from before greeted. The Pokémon – which I would guess is a water type – nodded, before glaring at the Pikachu. “This is where you’ve been loitering, young Pikachu? What of your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky to wander around _again_?”

“N-No Pops, I have… yes, a real reason this time!” the Mouse Pokémon continued to stutter. Inwardly I was hoping I won’t get dragged into this mess.

“And don’t think I don’t know you’ve been snackin’ on the Oran Berries from my field again!” the Carracosta added, his son looking back at him with defiance. “I have not!”

“You have!”

“I have not!”

“You have”

“I want the truth, child!”

“Yeah, I did eat them, they were delicious!” Everyone sweatdropped from the exchange. _Seriously?_

“Hey, is that Sparks over there?”

“Oi everyone, Sparks’s been sighted!”

“After him!”

“Aaand I think I should flee now!” the Pikachu declared, running back the direction we came from, with an angry mob of villagers running after him.

“Don’t you dare run away, brat!” his dad shouted as all the villagers shouted a war cry chasing after the rodent.

…what the fuck did I just witness.


	3. The Pokémon of Serene Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who thought leaving a stranger behind in the middle of town was a good idea?

So my guide is now nowhere to be seen. Yeah leave me behind, won’t you! Granted he was being chased out of the plaza by what appeared to be an angry mob…

Might as well look around the plaza, then. I’m sure the Nuzleaf won’t mind.

“Oh, a customer! Welcome!” the Kecleon greeted, before looking at me in shock. “Wait, aren’t ya a kid?”

“Is there a problem?” I asked, a tick mark on my head as I flashed a baleful grin. I smirked when I saw the shop owner shudder before recomposing himself.

“Er, no! No there's not, anyone’s welcome as long as they pay up!” the Color Swap Pokémon replied hastily. Nodding in gratitude I brought out my wares.

Dungeon Apples sell more than regular Apples, apparently; something about being more fresh and flavourful. I exchanged them for some normal Apples and got 160 Poké in return. I also bought one more Apple and a Blast Seed, since I’m currently underleveled.

“Oh, you seem to be a new face around here, child,” the Kangaskhan muttered as she noticed me from her place in the counter. “Is this the first time you’re visiting the village?”

 _It’s my first time visiting this **continent** , _I snarked inwardly. “Yes, it is; if I may ask, ma’am, what is the purpose of this place? I am quite unfamiliar with the location.”

The kind normal-type giggled, gesturing to the tables around the main “Surprising, since every town across L’Eau has one! This is Café Connexion, dearie! Pokémon from here and nearby regions come here every now and then to relax, unwind, and talk with friends,” she explained. I nodded along, having heard of Cafés from my old partner. “We also do a bit of side business in taking deliveries and holding items on request, so if there’s something you want to give to a friend, that’s our job!”

 _Hm, yeah, I can probably do that,_ I thought as I grabbed a sheet of paper from the side counter and quickly wrote something in the strange alphabet me and the others from the Dark Future used as code:

_I ‘ M A L I V E – J U P I T O R U_

“If it’s not a bother, can you send this to a Celebi, if you can find one? She’s pink, annoying, and nosy as hell; and she can probably be found in the Eastern Continents,” I asked, looking at the Kangaskhan with a determined expression. Said Pokémon looked surprised before chuckling and patting my head.

“I’ll see what I can do, child,” she Pokémon smiled, murmuring something along the lines of ‘ _how lovely children’s imaginations are these days_ ’ much to my chagrin. Still, I hope she’ll take my request somewhat seriously: Celebi and the others are important to me.

“You, child!”

I’m getting tired of everyone calling me a kid, but I can’t really argue that, can I?

“You’re a child, aren’t you? It’s obvious to me at a glance!” _If it was so obvious, do you have to point it out?_ “My hobby is teaching useful moves to good children, hah!”

So this Pokémon with… a mask and cape, is the Move Expert here. Unsettling.

“Sadly, I haven’t been hearin’ the cheers from my little Hawlucha maniacs out there… which is why I can’t open my shop right now, hah!” the flying-type declared with a proud huff. _Hawlucha maniacs? What does that even mean?_

“I’ll reopen the shop once I feel the love from my little Hawlucha maniacs, so you’ll have to be patient, hy-krah!” Yep, he’s a lunatic.

The Deposit Box, for all its excessive ornaments and design, worked just as well as a Kangaskhan Rock, but with the added bonus of money storage. Come to think of it, Coins are technically items too, so why couldn’t we store them in the rock like Berries, Orbs or TMs, which are much larger?

As the thought of using Scarves as bindles crossed my mind, I overheard another discussion taking place by the entrance.

“…e excuses, Leheau! …ed him into doing this, didn’t you?”

“…not fair, Vivi! …was the one who…”

“…quite easily! You’re the ones… after all! …too late for sorries then!”

“…know that! Nothing to fuss about…”

“You’re going to take me there. Right now.”

Glanicng in the direction of the voices, I saw a small pink deer-like Pokémon, and a shell with a kissing fish inside? walk towards the exit of the village. The pink one looked angry, while the smaller one was nervous. Plus they looked young as me- _no wait I’m not a kid, damn it!_

Right, the deer and shell-mon. Are they planning to go to a dungeon? Probably not, but why are they so tense? And where does the pink Pokémon want the other to take her to?

…I feel like I should follow them.

The lively green of the forest slowly gave way to an eerie violet as the dense canopies blocked the natural sunlight. Small glowing plants radiated a bright blue, and cold mist permeated some parts of the forest. Scary as it may seem, it didn’t affect me much, considering that my childhood was spent in a place even darker than this.

“…but Vivi, we can’t let ya enter such a dangerous place!”

“Then fine! You go in after him!” the pink deer shouted to the same shell-thing and a Pokémon that looks kinda like a Spinda, who flinched at the pink Pokémon’s suggestion.

“Y-You want us to go? Into the Foreboding Forest?” the two exclaimed wearily, turning around to what seemed to be the entrance of the dungeon. “…no way! Why would we do that? I mean, i-it’s not like we’re scared or anything! You understand, right?”

I chuckled at the false bravado; last time I saw that expression was with Dusknoir before we climbed Vast Ice Mountain. My laugh caught their attention, as the three all turned to me in surprise.

“Who’s this?” the shell Pokémon asked. “Haven’t seen you around before…”

“That’s because I just came here? I’m not from the village,” I replied with a bored tone. Looking at the three, my eyes focused on the worried deer; Vivi was her name, if I recall. “From what I overheard, your friend is lost in there somewhere?” A nod, and I made up my mind. “I’ll go get ‘im.”

The trio was shocked. “What!? You’ll go in there for us?” the black-and-white Pokémon asked, tone aghast but also slightly pleading.

“You sure about this? That place is like, super scary!” the walking shell added, almost making me scoff. What’s truly scary is a world without the sun rising, or getting wiped out from existence.

Still, I shrugged. “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” I replied as the pink Pokémon spoke this time.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” she asked, eyes filled with genuine concern. _She’s just like my partner, such a kind heart…_ I nodded, to which she sighed before turning to the others. “Where was Coli trying to go, anyway?”

“He shouldn’t have gone that far in; there’s a big ol’ piece of paper near the entrance,” the Spinda knock-off answered.

“When Pan-Pan and I were explorin’ the forest before, you see… we brought it as a tarp, so we had something to sit on!” the shell Pokémon added, looking at his partner. “Then we got jumped by a whole bunch of scary Pokémon! Man, that was awful; but you should’ve seen his face! Cracks me up every time” he laughed, before shuddering at the angry aura the other Pokémon (Pan-Pan is his name, I’m guessing) was radiating.

“Back to the point, you guys left that paper there, and told Coli to find it?” Vivi interrupted, looking at the duo, who quickly nodded.

“Aye, we told him to write his name on it and bring it back, right Leheau?”

“Yeah, and we said if he could do that, we’d admit he has real guts!”

The pink deer sighed. “Again, sorry for this… and thank you for helping us!” she said, making me smile.

“Thank me when I return with your friend,” I declared as I turned to the dark dungeon, determined to find the missing Pokémon.

I won’t let them down.


	4. Foreboding Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, a (slightly) original plotline!

Arceus, I miss being powerful! This dungeon was literally made _against_ me!

First of all, those annoying dog Pokémon kept using Growl and Sand Attack on me! I had to backtrack and find Wonder Tiles more than once…

Then for some absurd reason, a Mr. Mime shook off a direct Dragon Breath like it was nothing! I saw that move OHKO a Stantler, for crying out loud!

And then those small pink birds (that were fucking immune to Dragon Breath too) decided that Sweet Kiss was a good strategy. It’d have been fine, if not for a bloody Starly using Quick Attack every time I try to move away! My brain was still spinning after demolishing that certain floor…

I also discovered a strange kind of stick, which looked too big to throw. I tried using it once on one of those dog Pokémon, waving it around like I was playing fetch (don’t ask), when the ‘mon suddenly fell asleep. Huh.

That aside, I was able to level up and upgrade more of my moves, especially Quick Attack. Once I begin exploring harder dungeons, an extra attack will be vital. I feel like I’ve come pretty far though… where is that ‘mon I’m supposed to find?

I was snapped out of my musings when I heard sniffing noises in the next room. Quickly running there, I saw… a crying purple blob?

“Huuuu… why did I come here? I’m so scared!!” the Pokémon sobbed, hiding inside what looks like a piece of paper with foot writing on it; ‘C-O-L-I’, the glyphs read. So this is the friend they were looking for.

I lifted the paper which covered the poor child’s back, sighing when he curled up even further.

“Hey there,” I wooed, successfully catching the blob’s attention, who promptly screamed. I winced; I don’t look that scary, do I? Then again, a Pokémon suddenly walking up to you in the middle of a dungeon when you are vulnerable would rattle anyone. “You’re Coli, right? Your friends are quite worried about you,” I said bluntly.

“O-Oh… you’re here to help me?” Coli asked, voice nervously trembling as he looked up. I flashed the softest grin I could muster and nodded.

And that’s where the waterworks started.

“So you ventured into this dungeon alone because those two brats were teasing you?” I asked as me and the Goomy (his species name – apparently he’s a Dragon-type, fascinating…) continued on towards the exit.

The purple Pokémon nodded bashfully, before looking at me earnestly. “Y-Yes! They always call me a wimp, a-and I wanted to prove them wrong! S-So they told me if I find this paper, they’ll admit I’m not a c-coward!”

A matter of pride, then. I can respect that, though the whole thing was too risky for a youngster. “Hmm, the fact that you made it all the way here and found the paper, I think that’s already an act of courage, no? I know people who wouldn’t even dare enter a place like this,” I remarked, the Goomy looking at me in awe.

“Y-You really think so?” Coli asked, stars in his eyes. I chuckled at the wonder in his expression; it’s been a while since I saw that. Turning ahead I saw the stairs to the exit and we immediately headed for it-

“TRANQUILL!”

My eyes widened upon hearing the sound. Before us stood a bird Pokémon, not unlike the Staravia one can see from time to time in the Central Mountains. It looked particularly angry, and I felt pressured by the amount of power I can feel emanating from the flying-type.

Beside me, the Goomy cowered. I grimaced; a child shouldn’t be forced to fights like these (I may be one now, but I’ve had years of experience). “Coli, I want you to run towards the exit as fast as you can!” I said, keeping eye contact with the Tranquill. Said Pokémon cawed as the purple Pokémon flinched. “B-But-“

“I’ll distract him, just go!” I shouted, firing a Dragon Breath at my opponent. That did the trick, as the flying-type completely disregarded Coli and shrieked at me. I smirked, _looks like I can deal some damage somewhat_. I used Dragon Breath again, not straying from my spot as the Pokémon flew closer to my position. I still think it’s weird that dungeon Pokémon won’t move as long as you don’t, even when they’re chasing you. _Their loss_ , I thought as I pelted it with another Dragon Breath.

Unfortunately, the Tranquill was close enough for a Quick Attack now. _Bloody hell, that hurt! And almost all of my HP gone with that one move!_

Hopefully one of those seeds I collected was a Revive Seed, because I’m about to be knocked out by this overpowered poultry _._ Hopefully this damned ‘mon is close to fainting…

Another Dragon Breath and he moved closer! Good, that gives me another free attack- wait, it’s a flying-type. _Shit._

Well, at least I attack the ‘mon right in their face, heh. This time I used Quick Attack, since I ran out of PP for Dragon Breath. Hopefully Coli was able to run away though; once I’ve fainted he’ll be the next target. I braced for a Peck or Gust attack which would finish me off and-

“Bubble!”

I watched, surprised, as the stream of floating water hit the Pokémon from behind. It was a weak attack, but still it was enough to finally knock out the bird.

Behind the Tranquill was a shocked Goomy, who looked at the fainted flying-type in awe before glancing at me nervously. Probably since I told him to flee but he came back anyway.

Not that I minded, though; it all worked out in the end, and I didn’t have to see if I had a Revive Seed in my inventory. “Thanks for helping me out, that was pretty brave of you,” I grinned as the purple blob looked at me in amazement before _jumping_ towards me in a hug.

“Y-You actually made it back!?” the Spinda knock-off exclaimed, seeming quite bewildered along with the walking shell.

“And you even brought back the paper and wrote your name on it…!” said Pokémon added nervously at the more-than-proud Coli.

“Yeah! N-Now will you admit I’m not a wimp?” the dragon-type asked. The annoying duo looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“What’s with this writing? It’s so sloppy and all over the place!” Pan-Pan jabbed, pointing to the paper.

“I-It’s not sloppy!” the purple blob retorted. Honestly though, I could barely make out the letters; not that I’d say anything. He needs the self-confidence.

“Haha! I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly!” Leheau added, and both the dragon-type and me winced at the truth.

“This is so hilarious! Let’s show everyone!” the black-and-white ‘mon declared, running off with his partner-in-crime. “See ya, suckers!”

“Hey! Come back, you two!” Vivi shouted, huffing in frustration as the duo were too already too far away to come back. “Ugh, I’ve had it with those two, always saying mean things to everyone!” she ranted, before turning to the Goomy with a more caring expression. “And you, Coli! I’m glad you’re okay, but what if nobody had come to rescue you?”

Said Pokémon looked down guiltily. “I-I’m sorry, Vivi… I wanted to show ‘em I had real guts, too!”

The Deerling sighed. “Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy, so don’t listen to them next time! But… you did give it everything you had, that’s for sure,” she added, making the dragon-type look at her with those sparkles from earlier. “You made it far into the forest alone… and wrote your name, just like they asked! Even though it really is a bit sloppy…” Ouch, I can feel the stake from here.

“Not to mention you saved me from that Tranquill,” I added, making the pink deer’s eyes widen as the purple Pokémon nodded enthusiastically.

“What? But those things are almost as strong as Sir Farfetch’d!” Vivi exclaimed as she turned to me aghast, before opting to metaphorically pinch her nose instead. “Y’know, I’ll rather not ask. But anyway, it was thanks to you that Coli got out of there in one piece today. We really do owe you; so thank you, uh…”

I laughed, and decided to introduce myself. “Call me Jup, I’m a Treecko who’s gonna stay in the village for a while,” I explained, thinking of the Nuzleaf I’m currently boarding in with. Would he be mad? Eh, probably; I am still a kid in everyone’s eyes, as annoying as that may seem.

“I’m Vivian, but you can just call me Vivi,” the Deerling replied, shaking my hand with her paw. “And this is Coli, as you may have heard.”

“H-Hey! I can introduce myself!” Coli protested. Me and Vivi snickered, and as we made our way out of the woods I found myself satisfied, conversing with my newfound friends.

_Friends… what a fun concept._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later as I was being berated by the Nuzleaf I remembered I had those sleep-inducing wands and I facefaulted.


	5. On a HIll Where a Large Tree Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when someone crashes into you at a speed of 30 kilometres per hour and asks you if you're _okay_ …

“I reckon we oughtta head to school early this time, Jup,” Piff – the Nuzleaf’s name, we made formal introductions last night – said as we left the house. “I’ll have to introduce ya to all the teachers, for starters. I’ll go along with ya this time, but from tomorrow, you’ll have to make the trip by yerself, got that?”

“I’m not that bad with directions…” I muttered. Me, who found all the Time Gears on my own, cannot find their way to a school in a small village? I took offense to that.

“Yeah yeah, I just wanna be there for your first day, is all!” the other grass-type said, looking at me pridefully. _No wonder that Pikachu thought I was this guy’s kid…_ “Anyway, we best be settin’ out now.”

I agree; the less time spent with the strange explorer, the better.

The school was quaint: a bunch of huts atop a small hill, with an open space up front and some chairs to sit on. It was separated from the village square by a long path, which meant lots of forests (which I just _loved_ ). It reminded me of the Wigglytuff Guild, the few times I’ve actually been there (Well, outside – I never really stepped foot inside the base).

“And that’s ‘bout the sum of it, Principal Simipour,” the Nuzleaf concluded, having relayed the circumstances around my ‘visit’ to the village. “So I’ll be leaving the kid in your hands. Oi, show your manners and say hello!”

I sweatdropped. What does he think I am, a snot-nosed brat like those two from yesterday? “Good times, sir! May you take care of me well,” I greeted, bowing quickly like how those back in Treasure Town did in formal events.

The principal, a blue monkey with long hair called Simipour, laughed with gusto. “Hoho, a Kouzan! Looks like we’ll be havin’ another fun addition to our class! What a delight!”

So I’m from Kouza, then. Wonder what gave it away?

“I’ll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your charge,” he continued. Didn’t outright call me a child, at least.

“Thank you! I’ll just be seein’ myself out then,” Piff said as he exited the small building.

“Hm… just don’t make any trouble in school,” another Pokémon warned. It looked like a cross between a Bidoof and a Sentret, and more menacing. “We’ve already got enough troublemakers on our hands; I can’t weather another scandal…”

Flashbacks of a certain Mouse Pokémon replayed in my mind and I was inclined to agree.

“Now now, Vice Principal Watchog; I’d say that is quite unnecessary!” the Simipour remarked cooly, smiling as he came down from his chair. “Do we _really_ have troublemakers inside our school?”

“Of course we do! That one, especially! The very bane of my existence!” the vice principal retorted, a tick mark on his head. “You know exactly who I’m talkin’ about, and don’t deny it, Mr. Principal!” _I have a feeling I know exactly who he is talking about…_

“Mr. Vice Principal, I’m sure you’d never mean to speak ill of our students,” the blue monkey smiled so sweetly and with a menacing tone that made both of us slightly nervous. I’m seeing parallels here; Celebi used that tone on me and Dusknoir whenever we were about to fight each other.

“Good morning, Mr. Farfetch’d!” a familiar voice from outside greeted.

“Good morning to you too, Goomy!” another voice, probably another teacher, greeted back.

“Good day, Mr. Farfetch’d!” another familiar voice.

“Ah yes, good day to you as well, Deerling!”

“Good morning, teacher.”

“Pleasant as always, Espurr!”

“Mornin’ teach!”

“Good morning, you two!”

“Hey teach, why’re ya always carryin’ that leek around, huh?”

“Well, it would be _far fetched_ for me not to bring such a useful tool!” Arceus, puns like that should be outlawed. “I’m afraid you’re wrong about one thing, though: this is a stalk, not a leek! But never mind though; come along everyone, to your seats!”

“It seems as though the students have begun to arrive,” the principal said, having heard the conversation as well. “Let us introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?”

“Everyone, I have a special treat for you: we have a new friend joining our class today!”

 _So all those kids are students, I should’ve known,_ I thought, seeing everyone from the day before. Vivi was surprised, Coli seemed very happy, and the duo that teased him looked particularly nervous. There was also another new Pokémon which somehow looks like a purple Teddiursa, who just looked on blasé. They were all seated on chairs arranged in neat rows and columns, like how I spied the Wigglytuff Guild do before. Interesting…

“It looks like some of you are already acquainted with our new friend, hoho!” the Simipour remarked. “For those who aren’t, I’d like you all to meet Jup! He is a Treecko who has moved here from Kouza, and lives with Mr. Nuzleaf, who you may know. I hope you all will get along well!”

Seems like a nice class, aside from those troublemakers. Though I can’t help but feel I’m forgetting something…

A rumbling sound suddenly reverberated around the camp, and everyone looked confused. I turned to the direction of the sound and-

A yellow blur crashed into me, toppling me over. Looking up I saw a broad yellow tail. _Of course…_

“Typical! The troublemaker strikes again…” the Watchog sighed, facepalming. I would too, in his position.

“Whoa, I’m soo sorry! Are ya okay?” the Pikachu asked, looking at me as we both stood up.

“Honestly, I’ve had worse,” I answered, holding my head before glaring at the rodent. “And did you _have_ to leave me alone in the plaza yesterday?”

“Oh, you’re that guy!” the Pikachu exclaimed, scratching his head sheepishly. “Yeah sorry about that…”

I was about to respond to the rascal when I suddenly felt quite light-headed. _Wh-what…?_ I grabbed onto the table, noticing the electric-type moving closer to me before I blacked out.

_“Ire chiregurie. Ifu orudetsu ire!”_

_“Non desu ruretsu!”_

_“Irappo tsuru kaou!”_

_“Ira so binte, ippuso bira no to!”_

_“Fui na ro. Mei hon doroppude-nii…”_

**_Ju ipponbu ha toneru!_ **

I opened my eyes in an instant. _Where am I? And what were those words I heard in my head?_

“Oh, you’ve come back to us!” I turned around to see a… Skitty-Chansey-Miltank hybrid. That’s a lot of pink. Too groggy to respond verbally, I instead listened to the Pokémon speak. “This is the school’s nurse’s office… you blacked out and lost consciousness.”

“Yeah… I remember,” I managed to mutter. “Damned Pikachu and his 30 kph tackle…”

The nurse giggled. “Well, it’s good that you’re awake now, so you should be fine,” she said, before clapping her hands in remembrance. “Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! I’m Nurse Audino, but you can call me Nomy. I’m actually the village doctor, but I also help out teaching health here at the school, so I’m sure you’ll be seeing me around!”

“Good to know,” I nodded before realising something. “Oh right, the school!”

“They started without you, but if you feel up to it, I’m allowing you to join them,” the Audino said. I quickly muttered a ‘thank you’ and sped towards the class.

“…three Mareep, four Mareep, five Mareep, six Mareep…”

Is he trying to put them to sleep? Yeah, that may be the case, considering how smug the Farfetch’d looked as everyone started to become groggy. Considering how… _feisty_ the others are from what I’ve seen, it is truly an accomplishment to be proud about.

“Oh, there’s Jup!” Nevermind.

“Hey, you’re finally awake!” Sparks exclaimed as he, Coli and Vivi all ran up to me despite the teacher’s protests. “Are you okay now? It was totally my fault for running into you like that!” he continued, laughing sheepishly.

“Y-You’re okay! I’m glad!” the Goomy shouted, bawling as he jumped towards me for another hug.

I sweatdropped, looking at the teacher for help. He must’ve seen it, as quickly addressed the three. “Excuse me! We are _still in the middle of class_ , y’know! No one said you could leave your seats!” He shouted, to which all the other students cowered.

“Yes, sorry, Mr. Farfetch’d,” the Deerling apologised as they walked back to their places. I looked around awkwardly, not knowing where to sit.

“There’s an open space next to Pikachu, you may sit there,” the Wild Duck Pokémon noted helpfully, to which I nodded and went to said chair. The electric-type beside me looked at me cheekily, and as such the teacher scolded him for not paying attention. I sighed.

Recess rolled around, which apparently is a small break in between classes where students eat and converse with each other. I found myself in a group consisting of me, Coli, Vivi and the lightning menace.

“Thanks again for yesterday!” the dragon-type exclaimed, the pink deer beside him agreeing.

“We really owe you one, Jup,” she declared, and I felt myself getting slightly flustered.

“It’s not a problem, really!” I said, shaking my head in embarrassment. Damn, who knew accepting praise could be this humbling?

“Wait a minute, just what did you do?” Sparks asked, tilting his head to the side. “Vi and Coli like you, and the Pee-Pee Duo are scared of you?” I snickered at the names, while said duo who were conversing next to us suddenly got tick marks on their heads.

“WE’RE NOT SCARED! AND STOP CALLING US THAT!” the two shouted in unison, making the four of us burst into laughter. Shaking my head, I decided to tell them the entire story, from meeting Sparks and him leaving the plaza, to finding Coli stranded with the paper in hand.

“Then we faced this overpowered little fuc- _fowl_ , and me and Coli beat it,” I finished. “I think the bird’s name was Tranquill or something…”

Like what happened when we told Vivi, Sparks and the duo looked shocked; even the Espurr who was looking at them nearby dropped the apple she was eating. “What?”

“Y-You two defeated a Tranquill?” the electric-type looked at us, bewildered. “But those Pokémon are impossible to beat! And I have the type advantage!”

“Huh, I just spammed Dragon Breath and Coli used Bubble though,” I replied, _why do they look so shocked?_

“And I didn’t do much, I just launched the finishing move…” the Goomy said, looking down.

“That move saved me from the pain of getting kicked from the dungeon,” I replied, patting the purple blob on the head when I suddenly remembered something. “Oh c’mon! I had a Blast Seed in my inventory, and I didn’t use it! Those knock-you-out sticks too! Or I could’ve used the loop we passed through earlier! Arceus, why didn’t I think of that?” I asked myself, facepalming.

The Espurr was the first one to break the confused silence that followed. “You’re as young as us, but you already sound like a veteran, why is that?” she asked, looking at me strangely.

“I do?” I chuckled nervously. The Pokémon seemed like she wanted to ask something more when a bell rang loudly, catching me off-guard.

“Recess is over, students!” I heard the teacher exclaim, and everyone immediately returned to their seats. The loud bell signifies the resumption of classes, then. Just in time too, I really didn’t know how to answer that question without revealing my history.

“This time, we’re going to learn Maths!” Everyone groaned for some reason, and I chuckled.

_Maybe one day… I’l tell them._


End file.
